Le hasard fait si bien les choses
by fleurdpine
Summary: On le voit partout aux côtés de Deidara sans que, pourtant, on ne sache trop à quoi il sert . Mais d'où peut bien venir Tobi, celui dont personne ne comprend l'utilité ...? Et si ...


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi... et je n'en veux pas !

Toute histoire à un commencement...

_On ne sait pas à quoi il sert, pourtant il apparaît de plus en plus... _

_Du moins, apparaissait..._

_Mais d'où pouvait bien sortir Tobi ?_

Un grand oiseau survolait lentement les dunes qui environnaient le village de Suna no Kuni. Son ombre recouvrait totalement les longs bancs de sable bruns roux et se déplaçait avec une grâce silencieuse en direction du village, prenant son temps tel le chasseur devant sa proie inconsciente. Ses yeux creux fixaient leur cible sans la voir et ses lourdes ailes couleur de sable glissaient sur l'air brûlant de cette fin d'après midi sans un bruit. Une silhouette était assise en tailleur, entre deux sculptures du dos du grand volatile, aussi immobile que le reste de sa création. Une longue cape noire aux motifs rouge carmin s'étendait autour de la silhouette, serpentant sur le dos de l'animal, entourant son propriétaire dont le regard était aussi fixé sur le village. Un des yeux de l'homme était recouvert d'un appareil métallique dont peu savaient l'utilité, mais le second était concentré sur sa cible, en accord avec ses lèvres où s'étirait un rictus quasiment cruel.

Tout allait être bien trop simple pour lui.

Soudain, l'homme croisa vivement les doigts et le mouvement gagna sa monture dont les ailes se mirent à battre de plus en plus vite avec des crissements de terre cuite. L'oiseau gagna en vitesse, ses ailes battant frénétiquement et l'homme sauta sur ses pieds avec une agilité surprenante sans cesser de croiser de de décroiser les doigts à toute vitesse. Le village se rapprochait, les ailes de l'oiseau frappaient l'air au rythme des battements du coeur de l'homme et le sourire de ce dernier s'étira.

Bien trop simple...

Les gardes du village furent les premiers à voir arriver le lourd animal d'argile qui fonçait vers le village, et leurs cris d'alerte alertèrent le reste des habitants du village que la panique gagna bien vite. Mais trop tard.

Le grand oiseau passa au dessus des murailles du village caché, l'homme debout sur son dos. Ce dernier leva soudain ses bras gantés au dessus de sa tête et l'oiseau s'arrêta brusquement juste au dessus du village, projetant sa monstrueuse ombre sur les rues de Suna. Il y eu un instant de silence total, pendant lequel la stupeur succéda à la panique ; chacun s'arrêta en pleine course pour contempler avec horreur la gigantesque création d'argile, besoin irrépressible qu'à l'homme de faire face à ses peurs. Un frappement régulier de pas sur le sol, celui , du groupe de shinobis de Suna mis soudain fin à ce silence et la panique repris ses droits, chacun courant de tout sens, présentant peut-être la catastrophe. Le sourire méprisant de l'homme s'élargit en voyant les shinobis se placer en position réglementaire de combat tandis que les habitants fuyaient vers ce qu'ils pensaient être la sécurité, fourmis empressées sous l'oeil creux du grand oiseau.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? Quelles sont vos intentions ? » cria un des shinobis au visage impassible levé vers l'homme immobile. « Qui je suis ne vous intéresse pas. » répliqua ce dernier d'une voix grave. « Ce que je veux ? Le démon. Mes intentions sont de le récupérer à n'importe quel prix. »

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux shinobis, ni moins à l'homme.

« Allez-y ! » hurla le premier des shinobis. Tout se passa très vite ; le groupe des défenseurs de Suna condensa une gigantesque sphère de chakkra et, en des hurlements à en faire trembler les dunes du désert, le groupe la projeta violemment sur la grosse créature d'argile. Immédiatement, la créature explosa en une multitudes de copeaux brunâtre qui vinrent tapisser les routes du village.

Pendant un instant, les shinobis firent un tour sur eux-mêmes, cherchant à se convaincre de l'évident. « C'était... c'était quoi ce mec...? » demanda enfin l'un d'entre eux à voix basse. Un silence pesant avait suivit l'attaque, et malgré leur certitude d'en avoir fini avec le chasseur de démon, les shinobis ne pouvaient se résoudre à baisser leur garde. « Je ne sais pas qui c'était... » déclara un des shinobis en faisant un pas en avant. « Mais en tout cas il est... »

« crac. »

« BOOM ! »

Le shinobi qui venait de parler ne put finir sa phrase ; l'instant d'après, une terrible explosion retentissait dans la rue, projetant des gravas et des morceaux de chairs encore rouge en une grande flamme dévastatrice.

Suna comptait un shinobi de moins dont les morceaux retombaient doucement dans la rue.

Horrifiés et choqués par cette attaque si déloyale, les autres shinobis reculèrent tous d'un pas, plus instinctivement qu'autre chose, oubliant toute prudence.

Quelque chose craqua sous les pieds de chacun d'entre eux.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se demander quoi.

Un grand « BOOM ! » s'en suivit, accompagné du rougeoiement de l'explosion et de celui du sang s'élevant en l'air sous la violence du choc, qui fit trembler murs et toits.

Le souffle de l'explosion calma subitement les bruits et Suna reprit lentement son pesant silence, simplement troublé par les « plocs plocs » discrets des débris retombant lourdement au sol.

« L'art est une explosion, yeah... » souffla l'homme du sommet d'une des habitations de sable du village où il avait bondi juste avant l'attaque. Il ré-ajusta l'appareil sur son oeil en un sourire encore provoqué par son oeuvre avant de sauter à terre en prenant garde à éviter les copeaux (kaito-kid... T.T ) d'argile dûs à l'explosion de l'oiseau, converties en mines meurtrières.

Le village était désert, chacun se terrait chez soi, seul subsistait encore le martèlement sourd des pas de l'homme sur le sol, au travers des minuscules copeaux, sa cape volant autour de lui, claquant dans la poussière du désert.

L'homme hésita un instant avant de s'engager dans une petite rue à peine éclairée. « Démon... démon, sort donc de là... » siffla-t-il en activant l'appareil métallique tout en arpentant la rue, les motifs rouges carmin volant autour de lui au rythme de ses pas. I s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la rue et fit un tour sur lui-même, scrutant chaque parcelle de terre et tendant l'oreille, avant de se diriger résolument devant la porte d'une maison couleur de terre cuite. L'homme inspira un grand coup avant d'enfoncer violemment d'un large coup de pied la porte de l'habitation qui vola en éclats... mais il ne s'en souciât pas outre-mesure, trop occupé à réprimer un hoquet de terreur face à la ... créature ? ... Bête ? ... chose qui s'étalait devant lui.

Une forme vaguement humaine venait e faire volte-face juste devant lui et plongeait des yeux qui, eux, n'avaient plus rien d'humain dans les orbites de l'homme. La femme, parcequ'il semblait que s'en aie été une un jour, était entourée d'un épais halo bleu électrique de la puissance d'un champ de force qui masquait à peine ses yeux félins empreints d'une haine féroce, ses longues griffes acérées et une rangée d'écailles brillantes le long de ce qui semblait être ses bras.

« Jashin... » eu le temps de murmurer l'homme avant de rouler de côté pour éviter le démon qui bondissait sur lui avec une agilité surprenante.

_Ramener le démon vivant... j't'en foutrais du vivant... et moi alors, dans tout ça ?_

L'homme roula de nouveau de côté pour éviter un coup de crocs de la taille de pics à brochette et, soudain, eu l'illumination. Se redressant sur ses pieds, il croisa et décroisa les doigts à toute vitesse, sans cesser d'éviter les assauts de la bête qui tentait de l'emprisonner dans son halo meurtrier, et, quasiment immédiatement; des marches d'escalier apparurent derrière lui.

L'homme soupira intérieurement et gravit les cinq premières marches à reculons entraînant la chose sur ses talons, concentrant suffisamment de chakkra dans ses poignets pour la garder à bonne distance de lui. La créature l'attaquait avec toujours plus d'inventivité et de rapidité, lançant tantôt ses crocs, tantôt ses griffes en avant avec une hargne peu commune, et il eu de plus en plus d emal à l'éviter, malgré tout l'entraînement qu'il avait subi.

Soudain, la chose plongea en avant et l'homme se retint de hurler en sentant une longue griffe s'enfoncer dans son avant-bras et crisser contre son os...

_Temps de mettre fin au jeu, yeah..._ pensa-t-il en s'empêchant de regarder sa blessure en s'écartant vivement du démon. Il croisa à nouveau les doigts et l'escalier s'arrêta subitement de se créer seul à plus de six mètres du sol. La créature s'approcha de lui, griffes et crocs tendus en avant, appelée par l'odeur du sang qui bouillonnait abondamment de la blessure de l'homme qui faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, et la créature était certaine de l'avoir coincé tout en approchant lentement. Le démon jeta sa griffe en avant, mais c'était trop tard; l'escalier céda sous son poids et tous deux tombèrent dans le vide en un hurlement de rage de la créature. En une demi-seconde, l'homme esquissa un nouveau signe des doigts et une boule d'argile se créa au sol, toute prête à recevoir la bête... Dans cette même demi-seconde, il sentit sa blessure s'élargir d'un nouveau coup de crocs du démon, et quelque chose de chaud éclabousser son visage.

La seconde suivante, tout était fini.

L'homme retomba à terre en grimaçant, tenant fermement son bras, et l'énorme boule d'argile se referma sur la créature en un insupportable bruit de succion qui annonçait la fin de la bataille.

_Ça n'est jamais la fin. _Songea brusquement l'homme. Et, résistant à la tentation d'abréger la souffrance qui se répandait lentement dans son bras, remontant vers son épaule, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et fit un dernier effort de concentration pour se former une carapace de chakkra bleuté qui l'entoura d'une protection électrique, attendant la catastrophe.

Et catastrophe, il y eu quelques secondes plus tard ; dans la sphère de terre cuite éclata un violent rire hystérique et le champ de force de la bête jaillit brusquement autour de la prison de terre, brûlant tout sur son passage, sous les cris de joie hystérique de la créature.

L'homme écouta les foudres du démon se déchaîner autour de Suna sans bouger, jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, la douleur de son avant-bras le faisant tressaillir à chaque instant...

Le rire cessa enfin quelques minutes plus tard, et avec lui, tout l'orage. L'homme se redressa prudemment, regardant autour de lui sans bouger, stupéfait ; rien n'avait cédé, tout était comme neuf, les murs tenaient encore debout, comme si tout l'orage n'avait été que pure imagination.

Mais il savait bien que non.

L'homme quitta sa carapace bleutée et sortit une poignée de terre malléable de la poche intérieur de sa cape, qu'il appliqua sur sa blessure en grimaçant sans regarder le sang qui s'en écoulait abondamment, préférant concentrer son regard sur la sphère face à lui.

Son tout premier démon était bouclé.

_Mais certainement pas le dernier..._

Avec une grimace, l'homme détacha son pansement de fortune de sa blessure qui ne ressemblait désormais plus qu'à une longue cicatrice remontant le long de son bras, et tourna les talons, prêt à achever sa mission, quand...

« Sempai... »

L'homme fit vivement volte-face, prêt à l'attaque, mais ses yeux se baissèrent lentement vers la silhouette d'un petit garçon recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Sempai... » dit à nouveau celui-ci d'une petite voix fluette, avant de lever son visage vers l'homme qui sursauta de terreur, malgré lui. Ce qui avait été le visage de l'enfant avait été complètement carbonisé par le chakkra du démon, et il consistait désormais en une masse de chair rougeoyante recouverte de plaques noires par endroits où une mince ouverture implorait encore l'aide de la part de l'homme. La conscience de ce dernier lui hurlait de le laisser là ou de l'achever afin qu'il n'y ai pas de témoins, mais il ne out se résoudre à bouger, hypnotisé par le corps brûlé qui bougeait péniblement, par ce visage laminé qui lui hurlait silencieusement de venir à son aide.

« Sempai... » dit une dernière fois le gamin avant de tomber en avant, répandant une flaque de sang sur le sol. L'homme n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et s'approcha de l'enfant en croisant à nouveau ses doigts en une multitude de signes complexes, sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux.

_C'est un gamin !! Juste un gamin, yeah !_

Des étincelles bleues entourèrent le petit garçon, reformant lentement des plaques de peau sur quelques endroits de son corps frêle qui était étendu sur le sol.

_Il faut le tuer, abruti ! T'es pas dans le camp des gentils, merde !_

Les étincelles le quittèrent enfin et la pièce retrouva sa couleur originelle. Le petit garçon tourna ce qui restait de son visage vers l'homme avant de se redresser péniblement, triste spectacles de lambeaux de peau disséminés sur un corps noir de charbon.

« Merci, Sempai... »

_Sempai... et puis quoi encore ? Gamin naïf, __yeah_

L'homme croisa une dernière fois les doigts.

« Deidara. Je m'appelle Deidara, gamin. » déclara-t-il. Un fin serpentin de terre cuite glissa sur la figure de l'enfant, s'enroula sur lui-même sur les ordres muets de l'homme avant que le jutsu ne se rompe, formant une spirale qui masquait l'absence du visage de l'enfant.

« Merci Deidara-sempai. Moi c'est Tobi. » dit ce dernier.

Deidara se redressa et considéra un instant le nouveau visage du gamin.

Le tuer aurait été gaspiller une telle oeuvre d'art... malgré tout, les ordres avaient été clairs ; pas de témoins vivants.

_Va pour le meurtre alors, yeah..._ songea Deidara, mais le gamin fut plus rapide que lui.

« J'ai une dette envers vous, Deidara-sempai... Comment puis-je vous remercier ? » demanda Tobi avec un sérieux inébranlable derrière son nouveau masque. A ces mots, le visage de Deidara s'illumina d'un air qui, loin d'être paternel, reflétait l'envie et la cupidité.

« Tu veux me remercier ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire avide proche de celui du prédateur devant sa proie. Le petit garçon acquiesça lentement. « Tout ce que vous voudrez Deidara-sempai. »

_Un esclave à vie..._

Des images d'atelier de sculpture, de plateaux d'argent recouverts de verres en cristal, de coupes de fruits remplies et de sourires soumis s'imposèrent à l'esprit de Deidara qui s'approcha de Tobi, ota sa cape et la lui passa autour des épaules sans quitter son nouvel air plein d'avidité.

_Tout ce que je veux..._

« Dans ce cas, bienvenue à Akatsuki. » déclara Deidara en entraînant le gamin avec lui.

Il ne restait plus qu'à expliquer cela à Akatsuki... mais après le départ d' Orochimaru, l'organisation accepterait sûrement un nouveau membre sans aucune question... Mais s'ils y en avait, Deidara pourrait toujours prétendre à un nouveau partenaire de combat.

_... Pourquoi que de combat, yeah ?_

Deidara et Tobi sortirent de la maison, suivis de la boule d'argile qui semblait flotter lentement au dessus du sol, contenant le tout premier démon d' Akatsuki.

La chasse ne faisait que commencer...


End file.
